Shopping isn't so bad eng
by Kernel-Pult
Summary: Lussuria told Bel to do the shopping for the day due the rest member will be on a whole day mission. the rest Varia except Fran. What will Bel do about it? Bfem26 can be B26 depends reader.


Hey guys, this is my second fic,  
>I'm gonna write it in Bfem26 pairing but for yaoi lovers, you could just turn Fran's 'she' to 'he'.<br>That's if you want to, ^^

So here it goes.. enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Bel-chan, can you help Mama Luss buy these things?"<p>

"Ushishishi, don't tell the Prince what to do"

"Mama and the rest of Varia will go for a whole day mission, here's the shopping list, have a save trip hun~"

"the rest? Does Froggy come too?"

"hmm~ maybe no. She's still new in here.."

"Then the prince wouldn't go alone! Shishishi~" ignoring Lussuria, he ran upstairs and went to a room which it belongs to one of the Varia member. Unfortunately the problem started here:

"Bel-chan! Boss and Squ-chan will be using your car for today, so you will be using my bike, ok?"

* * *

><p>"Let's go, Frog"<p>

"What? Where?"

"Accompany your Prince"

"No way, when did I ever agree to a Fallen Prince?"

Stab.

Fran gave a sigh as her response then walk away from him, searching for a nice comfortable place to finish his novel.

Stab.

Stab.

"Oh God, Bel-senpai. Stop it"

"Never," said the blond-haired guy with a smirk on his face while keep torturing the frog until he heard the sound of book being closed.

"Alright, but only this time."

"Ushishishi.."

* * *

><p>"Where's my Lamborghini?"<p>

"I didn't know you had one,"

"Of course the Prince had one. The Prince is rich after all!"

"Whatever, senpai"

With his car key still in his grip, Belphegor keep searching for his ride start from Varia's garage, storeroom, backyard, front road, then somehow; his room.

"Any ideas how long do I still have to wait here?

"Help the Prince finding his car!"

"The frog refuses"

Stab.

"It hurts senpai"

"Who cares?"

Once again a sigh could be heard from a green-haired teen against her annoying senior. But it left her no choice since she had to do it or else she would be a human-cactus five minutes from now.

They continue to search carefully for the whole castle but still there's no sign of the prince's Lamborghini.

Meanwhile, the Varia Illusionist somewhere or somehow walking towards the kitchen. Not that she wants to neither take a break nor eat; she didn't feel hungry at the moment. However she also couldn't think straight for any possibilities about where the car went.

"This is just troublesome. Why doesn't he ask Mama Luss to search for? Or Squalo captain? Or Levi? I bet he's idle."

Fran keeps mumbling as he also search for his senpai's ride until something on the refrigerator caught her in sight; a heart-shaped note.

"Must be a clue," then she started to read it in hear mind;

'Bel, Boss and Squ-chan will be using your lambhorgini for today.

You could use my bike because the place were pretty far from here. My bike is in the garage,  
>Carefull Bel-chan<p>

Love, Mama Luss'

The girl only shook her head for reading it then brought the heart-shaped thing to her senior.

* * *

><p>"Tch..They took it again. Why don't they ride their own? Such a troublesome."<p>

"Calm down, senpai"

Then they went to garage and opened the gate, but at the same time they both gazed on a pink-colored bike with a basket in front of it and additional seat on the back.

"Senpai, go get the bike"

"You're the one who will frog"

"If I do, can I take off this enormous frog hat?"

"Don't ever think I will let you to do that, dumb frog"

"Hmm, then I won't get the bike and if I don't, that means we're not going. So, Byee senpai," she concluded easily then waving her right hand at him and turned around, facing the palace door.

"Oh you're not going anywhere, kid" said Belphegor as he spontaneously grabbed the younger one's shoulder,

"Oh I won't go anywhere; I'll stay in my room. Trust me. Anyway if so, where would we be going?"

Stab.

"Enough with the crap. Accompany the Prince shopping!" he snapped,

If she could, Fran would roll on the floor laughing by now. Shopping? That's an absolutely ridiculous word for Varia. They trained and killed, but shopping? Especially 'Prince the Ripper' who will do it soon. Let's hope the cashier would still alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Ring, Ring,<strong>

"Ushishishi.." he laughed as he playfully rang the pink-colored bell repeatedly.

"Freak.." Fran mumbled

Stab.  
>Stab.<p>

"I heard that, stupid frog"

Then the blonde-haired guy directly rides on the two-wheeled bike while keep playing the thing that he rang few seconds ago.

"Hop on, frog"

"Where to? The basket?"

"I thought you're gonna seat at the back, if you prefer the basket more that would be better." He smiled,

"Ah, I better seat at the back" Fran hop on and seat at the back (I don't know what its name, maybe 'rear luggage carrier' when I browsed Google) of the guy who claimed himself as a 'prince'.

"Ready?"

"Do I need to get off again?" Stab.

"Hold on tight, froggy"

"What to hold?"

Without any ready sign from Fran, Bel start to pedaling quickly that made Fran jumped a bit and accidentally hugged the guy.

"S-Senpai! Don't get too fast!" Fran asked with a thin blush on her face,

"Yeah, yeah"

Instead of slowing down he increased his speed even more, although he heard her plead.

* * *

><p>"Ushishishi, finally, we have arrived" Bel parked the bike under a huge tree and locked it.<p>

"Get off the bike, frog"

No answer

"Frog?"

Still no answer

This left Bel no choice than to turned around and check his partner if he still alive, but surprisingly she fell asleep with her hands still hugging him tightly. Her face looked plain without sin, but remains calm. Like she was dreaming about heaven. The blonde could felt his face heated up _'cute…eh? Cute? What am I thinking? She's just an annoying toad!'_he denied himself in his thought.

"O-Oi, Frog. We're here"

"5 more minutes, mom.."

"I'm not your mom!" Stab.

"Alright, alright..Geez.." felt a sharp thing stick at her back, she finally decided to ended her dream and get off the bike and followed her senior to the market.

"Ne, senpai, are you ok?"

"h-huh? I'm ok. Why? Is Froggy worried about the Prince? Ushishishi.."

"That won't be happening, fallen prince"

Stab.

* * *

><p>"Hmm..Let's take a look for number one: eggs." Fran said while pushing a cart (trolley)<p>

"Then go fetch it"

"No way, after all you're the one who being told to, senpai" she handed the shopping list harshly to the elder one.

"The Prince knows," he grabbed his junior's hand and walked to a place where the eggs are.

* * *

><p>"10…11..12.."<p>

**Crack.**

"Bel-senpai what the heck are you doing?"

"Ushishishishi.." the blonde-haired guy took the other egg then threw it to the floor. Again.

"Oh God, senpai you're gonna pay those later"

"This is fun, Froggy. Let's play!"

"Play? These aren't to-"

**Crack!**

An egg successfully landed on the illusionist's newly washed uniform yesterday and caused it tarnished with yellow and transparent liquid

"Senpai.."

"Ushishishi Ushishishishi,"

"It's not funny senpai, It took the whole day to be cleaned.."

"That's your own problem, frog"

"Tch.. I really shouldn't agreed with you befo-"

**Crack!**

"Ushishishi.."

Fran could only stared listlessly at her own uniform that tarnished by slimy liquids while other people around them just stared in horror.

"Stop it, senpai. This is just disgusting"

"Ushishishi, these could be Prince's new toy!"

"Are there any prince who used eggs as his toy? Oh I remember, you're a fake prince"

**Crack!**

* * *

><p>"That was just disgusting. If only I refuse him it wouldn't be such a mess"<p>

"Froggy, are you done?" asked her partner outside the restroom,

"Almost,"

"Tch.."

Using tissues and little water Fran kept cleaned her uniform from the slimy thing, it would rather wet than slimy all day.

"Done," she opened the door and headed to Bel

"Geez Frog, Could you be any longer?"

"Oh yes I could," She turned around-

Stab.

Fran gave him a big sigh then continue to read for the up next on the shopping list,

"Next..Flour"

"OK,"

* * *

><p>"Bel-senpai, do you have any idea which flour should we pick?"<p>

"Nope" Fran sighed,

"Ok then, pick the best one,"

"Go ahead,"

"Aren't you gonna help me?"

"No. Ushishishi"

Feeling annoyed eventually Fran have to seek the flour on his own while continuing to mumbled something like 'Fake Prince' and sort of it.

After reading every composition of flour, she finally found the right flour and put it into the trolley.

"Bel-senpai?" She called her senior but no answer was given by him,

_'Where the heck is he? Such a troublesome'_

Just then the guy finally appeared with 3 packs of chocolate pocky on his hands,

"What?"

"What are those for?"

"To be eaten of course!"

"Who's going to pay it? Moreover, the price would definitely be expensive"

"Ushishishi, chill out," with that, Bel threw the 3 of them into the trolley and snatch their shopping list from Fran's grip,

"The next would be..Oil?"

And they continue shopping until all needs is finally reached.

* * *

><p>"Good evening," the cashier greet them,<p>

"Evening," said Fran briefly with a tired look,

"Ushishishi.." added Bel.

Fran's uniform became dirtier than before as they shop for the third list and so on. Bel kept being cruel to his partner; even he tarnished her frog hat that he gave to her last month.

"Red frog. Ushishishi.."

"You're the one who spilled that tomato sauce to me"

"The Prince doesn't care"

"Then enough with the mocks, senpai!" Fran suddenly shouted in a voice slightly higher than she normal does, but still with a cold expression which surprised Bel a little,

"Frog?"

No response,

"Pardon, these would be-"the cashier interrupted, but Bel quickly handed his credit card so its successfully made her silenced.

"Oi, Frog?"

Still no response,

Now Bel began to worry. What if Fran hates him? Does he still have a chance to express his love to his frog? He likes to make Fran angry, but temporarily. Not like this.

"Would you like paper or pla-"

"Plastic/Paper" Bel and Fran replied simultaneously.

"…Paper would be better" Bel added and this made Fran slightly shocked and gazed at him.

After all items are packed, Fran finally came out of a supermarket with Bel followed him behind then they headed to the place where they parked Lussuria's bike.

* * *

><p>"Frog?" called the 'prince'.<p>

But sadly still no response,

"Frog?" he tried once again,

And failed.

"Frog-"

"What the hell do you want, senpai?" Fran snapped at him with annoyed look on his face,

"Tarnished my uniform and shamed in front of other people were not enough for you?" She accidentally slipped all her emotions out so now the blond could saw it clearly.

"Bel-senpai, I'm a human being. I also have emotions that everyone has! I can also feel pain when you stabbed your weird-shaped knifes to me! But you don't care at all about it! All you care about is yourself, how do you get your wishes, fulfilling yourself, you, you, and you! You won't even care if I like you-"Fran spontaneous shut her mouth and her eyes widened in shock as well as Bel's.

The green-haired teen looked down in panic and blames herself in her thoughts but beyond her suspicion, the blond came closer to her slowly and crushed their lips together tenderly.

Fran who was surprised by the act of her senior is now slowly deepening the kiss until they broke due to oxygen problems.

"Fran," called Bel, still gazing at his junior,

"Bel-senpai, why did you do that..?"

"Because the Prince has the same feelings for his frog," then he smiled. Not an evil smile, but a true caring smile.

**RIIIIIIINGG!**

Bel quickly took his mobile phone from his pocket and received the incoming call,

_'Bel-chan where are you? It's 8 o'clock. Are you alright, hun?'_

"The prince and his frog will be back soon," he pressed the red button which also ended their conversation.

"Let's go home, everyone's waiting for us"

The blonde said nicely with a smile then they returned to the palace same way as they arrived here using Lussuria's bike.

_'The Prince must thank Lussuria this time, Ushishishi..'_

* * *

><p>I'm know my English isn't that good. but I'll try to improve it. Review?<br>Tell me if it's lame k?


End file.
